Land of Pictures 6
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 6 : --- AND YET EVEN Still MORE Amusing Pictures (best part of this wiki) Telegraph line selector 'switch'. This is just a little older than the technology from 1893. ' ''Spock: I am endeavoring, ma'am, to construct a mnemonic memory circuit using stone knives and bearskins. ' And Fink was a caveman. Technology is something game companies draw, not understand (history and science and philosophy likewise). Looks nicely kludged together (but they sold these in vending machine ?) The anti-tampering mechanisms in the various machines would NOT be too complicated/sophisticated (getting them open first might've been the hard part - with mechanical locks). As always, it is a matter of the security measure making the tampering more difficult, rather than 'perfect'. Consumed with its use ... well maybe its like a wire bridging a simpler alarm circuit -- had to be in-place to continue the 'hack'. '''NOW THATS A FLOATING CITY' (and plenty of interior space for the serfs/slaves to be unseen and unheard). Anyone who has hung from a pullup bar knows what a farce this is. Magic physics just weren't enuf (as in you are pulled taut and you swing outwards linearly due to the centrifugal force effect). Lazy game devs didn't want to create proper animations for the NPC figures moving on the Skylines. (so when they did this it looked JUST WRONG and STUPID). Maybe if we had the Skyline game element seen in the Early Trailers, it might've made sense to spend the bucks to do it properly. Finks first model 'servitors' so Columbia could get rid of the problematic 'workers'. First steps in eliminating the problematic underclasses contaminating the New Eden... Standard Jet Postal Pneumo Kiosk. Part of a much more complex Pneumo system. They (game devs) made some reference to "Devil in The White City" (a book about a mass murderer at the 1893 Exposition) in some interviews, but what that had to do with the weird fantasy history/religion/science crap or plot in Infinite BS doesn't seem to have much relevance. New York City in the 40s. Note the bustle of the people and especially all the autos. The Bathysphere things in Rapture (even seen in BaS) really didn't remotely equal this (despite the attempts at the skyscraper filled skylines, etc...) Pix highlights a waterfall off the edge of Columbia ? People on beach can't see it, and ALOT of water will need to be continuously pumped back upto the 'ocean' level. Must be some Quantumz magic with blackholes (or somesuch other bullshit) that would have this make sense. Now if those guns up there were REAL !!! "Its not a floating city ... ITS A FLOATING FORTRESS !!!!!!! (Of course with parallel World development with 1000X Columbia's resources, building upon what was seen at the 1893 Exposition, Phasers would have shot down Columbia by 1920). Levine's Infinite BS was a Circus of Fail -- a Circus Columbia WOULD have been much more interesting (and logical... "A Sucker Born Every Minute", etc...). Hmmm, now a lasso quickly and accurately thrown around a corner was one of the chief vulnerabilities of the Security Turrets. Im also thinking that machine gun (.35 caliber??) would make a real nice item to arm a Splicer. A Thompson is one thing (to find in Rapture) but thats military grade type gun - How those all got into Rapture might be an interesting story (or you will see more available gun hardware used in this types place). "Hold still while I slice up your brain..." Seriously one of the stupidest scenes/plotlines Ive heard of anywhere (though the 'Daisy gonna sacrifice herself' talk is even moreso). So this is what Fontaine did to all the people he tortured (maybe he was once an orderly in an Insane Asylum, or learned how to do this procedure from a pamphlet and ordered the instruments by mail???) Big-ified Infinititus ... Oversize Interiors -- either they are midgets, or the Bathyspheres are now like 18 feet wide (boosting displacement/weight to around 36 tons - need a fricken crane to lift it out of the water). Hobbitzes ?? Wherez my precious ??? There is mounting evidence that Ryan knew all about the WYK scheme (and so out 'twisted' Fontaine). 1915 example Trolley (tramcar/streetcar) - There's no excuse for those weird-assed Trolleys seen in BS1 (trying to make them look like Bathyspheres? -- was a major FAIL). You want them low to the ground for convenient loading in the street. You want a large Capacity for passengers (note - this picture is of a small car later found to carry too few passengers, and replaced). Fountain pens existed before the ballpoint pens were created. A good one was a sign of prestige and could be very expensive. The Art Deco Skyscraper decorations were actually fairly shoddy in the Solo games. (Understandable as a secondary art effort and with limited render processing resources - you can only do so much with low poly counts). The MMORPG with more unique Assets, would be a showcase for Player's Creativity (and there are PLENTY of real world examples like these to tap into. You wonder sometimes who got notices sent to them for Applications to be Rapture Citizens ? And what process that entailed ??? BTW, did you know that The Three Stooges were on Hitler's Personal Death List ? THIS is an Infinite BS Era (1900) advanced transport system (Switzerland I believe). Note how substantial/sturdy the supports are. Imagine the strange and disturbing things that Fink might be hiding.. (When the Vox were closing in on him, Fink probably incinerated a dozen of them before this ran out of Fuel). Another tunnel. Note the rounded shape that forms an 'arch' that maximized the withstanding of external pressure. The Tunnel from Smugglers Hideout to Arcadia might've looked like this. Revolver cylinder would need complete mechanism replacement (this dont work). ((Might as well have pants that make you shoot straighter or deliver more damage.)) The ammo feed should also be into the top, as the cylinder mechanism is no longer workable and that is where the barrel is aligned. SO much change, why didn't they just sell you the Semi-Automatic (Browning 1911 type) with alot less bother. A Much better rollercoaster ride - hurling about on multiple paths, a big city 'Level', with real chases... Unfortunately they couldn't make it work for the real game (much expectation with little delivered). Most interesting is the data display - mechanical card flip mechanism for presenting output. Most all the 'case mod' SteamPunky stuff keeps the LCD screen (since they want it to function - but it then doesn't match the intended anachronistic appearance of the rest of their machine). A real rigid-frame-dirigible (lighter-than-air ship). Notice how small the cabin is and how big the gasbag section is. It Was kind of illogical for Infinite BS to keep the 'Zeppelin' shape (BTW - 'Zeppelin' is a brand name). Before Infinite's floaty faux/pseudo-science stuff, their form didn't really exist and there would be little reason to adopt this impaired/limiting/inefficient design. SO possibly it was just part of ASSET leftovers from BEFORE Quantumz took over the game ? Note - both real airships of this design were torn apart in storms over the ocean. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- NEED TO FIXUP/UPLOAD THE FOLLOWING PAGE TechnicalDrawings